wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Ogólnie/@comment-24338527-20160720075243/@comment-24401885-20160720225932
Nie ma to jak sobie strzelić wywodem. Nie powiem, fajne to jest i sam tak często robie, tylko ja staram się unikać bluzgów i argumentuje a także uzasadniam swoją wypowiedź, no ale co ja tam wiem. Owszem regulamin jest tutaj potrzebny właśnie po to aby utemperować wybuchową naturę ludzi. Sam pamiętam jak w zasadzie nie tak dawno miotałem bluzgami na forum. Nie świece przykładem i przyznaje się do winy, z resztą na czacie fanonu widać to najlepiej. WsU chcesz rozmowy i dialogu ale zapominasz że ciągłe ataki i oskarżenia to nie dialog. To nie było zamiatanie sprawy pod dywan po prostu widziałem kto zaczyna się udzielać i dobrze wiem jak by się to skończyło, bo widziałem to już za dużo razy. Owszem to był offtop i dlatego został usunięty, stłumiony w zarodku zanim się rozprzestrzenił, chociaż widze że tego nie unikne. To co teraz robimy a w każdym razie staramy się robić i mówiąc my mam tu na myśli administracje, która chociaż się żre niczym ordo inkwizycji to stara się żeby ta strona jakoś wyglądała. Od pewnego czasu mamy (właściwie wszyscy użytkownicy) zamysły aby było to poważne forum. No to mówie że na poważym forum powinien być regulamin i powinien on być egzekwowany. Dlaczego musimy mieć regulamin a nie rozmowe? Z prostego powodu. Bez regulaminu staniemy się stronniczy i sam już doświadczałem takich sytuacji. Jeśli zamiast "kodeksu karnego" będzie rozmowa to skończy się tak że jeden będzie mógł rzucać bluzgi i przekleństwa a także obrażać do woli innych a inny nie będzie mógł na to nijak zareagować bo dostanie bana. Do tego ciekawa sprawa. Zauważyłem że masa ludzi, która tak narzeka na regulamin nawet go nie zna. Nie rozumiem też narzekań, że dostało się bana przy wyraźnym dokładnie popartym o punkty i przykłady dowodzie winy. Regulamin jest? Jest. Zatwierdzony przez biurokrate jest? Jest. Więc w czym problem? Że sie nie podoba? Że nie pozwala na robienie co się chce? Że nie można już trollować przeszkadzać innym, spamić, robić offtopów i tym podobne? Nie podobają się osoby co go egzekwują? Jak narazie największą akywność w dawaniu warnów mam ja i Tybalt. W przypadku Tybalta w zasadzie nie ma o czym mówić, bo on po prostu pilnuje licencji grafik. Tutaj nawet nie ma mowy o tym by był stronniczy. Co do mnie? Mam status moda ogólnego, macie tutaj aktywnego Corvusa, Roja i Tybalta. Napisać któremuś na tablicy (albo lepiej złapać mnie na czacie fanonu i pogadać o co chodzi, sprawa byłaby załatwiona o wiele szybciej, chociaż to zależy od tego jak taka byłaby prowadzona rozmowa, patrzenie na potok bluzg i wyzwisk mija się z celem i tylko utwierdza w słuszności o daniu ostrzeżenia) że nie zgadzacie się z moim osądem. Oni to rozpatrzą sprawdzą w regulaminie i się odniosą. I teraz ostatnia rzecz. Zmiany. Niektórzy piszą tutaj że chcą zmian, więc może po prostu jak ktoś ma pomysł to sobie zrobi bloga i napisze co zmienić? Chcesz zmiany w regulaminie? To zaproponuj co trzeba zmienić. Tylko pamiętaj o tym że to powinna być zmiana sensowna i dobrze uargumentowana, bo nikt nie zmieni liczby wiadomości uznawanych za spam żeby darować warna. No ładnie. Piekny wywodzik mi wyszedł. Dałbym na bloga ale nie mam pomysłu na tytuł. Licze że nikogo nie uraziłem, jeśli tak to przepraszam, tylko zanim zaczniesz domagać się warna upwenij się że wiesz z jakiego powodu mam go dostać. ;) (to miała być zachęta żeby czytać regulamin)